This is a Shannon Award providing partial support for the research projects that fall short of the assigned institute's funding range but are in the margin of excellence. The Shannon Award is intended to provide support to test the feasibility of the approach; develop further tests and refine research techniques; perform secondary analysis of available data sets; or conduct discrete projects that can demonstrate the PI's research capabilities or lend additional weight to an already meritorious application. The abstract below is taken from the original document submitted by the principal investigator. In spite of clear gender differences in the prevalence of major depression and anxiety disorders in alcohol dependent individuals, the course and prognostic significance of depressive and anxiety symptoms in women and men alcoholics following entry into treatment is unclear. In this study, the investigators propose to answer the following research question: "Do women and men differ with respect to the role played by depression and anxiety in their return to drinking and in the process of recovery during the first year following entry into treatment for alcohol dependence?" In order to accomplish this, the investigators will recruit 135 subjects (40% women and 60% men) from the inpatient unit of the Alcohol and Drug Abuse Treatment Center at McLean Hospital and follow these subjects monthly for one year. In conducting this project, the investigators will accomplish three specific aims: 1. Determine whether women and men differ with respect to return to drinking and psychosocial adjustment during 12 months following entry into treatment. To accomplish this, the investigators will: . Assess gender differences in several measures of drinking behavior and return-to-drinking . Assess return to drug use for those subjects with a history of other drug use . Assess gender differences in psychosocial adjustment by measuring social adjustment, global functioning, and days missed from work .Assess the validity of self reported data by using collateral information reports, breath alcohol testing, ad urine toxicologic screens 2. Determine whether women and men differ with respect to the course of depressive and anxiety symptoms during 12 months following entry into treatment. . Assess each subject for lifetime and current diagnoses of depression and anxiety upon entry into treatment . Distinguish depression and anxiety diagnoses as primary or secondary with respect to alcohol dependence . Monitor symptoms of depression and anxiety monthly, using both self- report and interview ratings of symptoms . Assess gender differences with respect to the course of anxiety and depressive symptoms for 12 months following initiation of abstinence 3. Investigate the relationship between depressive and anxiety symptoms and return to drinking. This study will produce information about gender differences in the role played by depression and anxiety in return to drinking and in recovery. This information could then be used in designing interventions targeted at subgroups of women and men with anxiety and depression who may be at greater risk for return to drinking. Enhanced detection of depression or anxiety in at-risk subgroups could facilitate earlier and more focused clinical intervention.